Discovery
by Puldoh
Summary: 100 word challenge for each chapter -Mikey was quiet...too quiet...and now April was screaming...
1. Chapter 1

Mikey was quiet today

His eyes were distant, haunted and dark...

He actually managed to beat them all at sparring.

After practice, Mikey whispered, "Excuse me," and closed the door of his room.

They discussed Michelangelo's attitude, concerned and worried, wondering if they should approach him.

April stopped to visit and they told her how Mikey was acting. She smiled, shrugging, "I'll ask him."

She walked to Mikey's room, pushing the door open...

It was no longer quiet now.

April was screaming...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect so many people to like it. Well, here's another chapter. I'm updating everyday. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's another chapter. I'll update again tomorrow. **

**Peace**

* * *

><p>They screamed in shock, "MIKEY!" their eyes wide with disbelief.<p>

Mikey...had hung himself...

April was underneath Mikey, grabbing his legs, trying to hold him up, "Get him down!" she yelled, tears running down her face.

Leonardo unsheathed one sword, motioning both Don and Raph to get under Mikey so they could catch him while he slashed through the rope.

Mikey's body fell silently, his body heavy and limp.

Don's hand flew with the speed of light, checking his pulse, saying, "His breathing is shallow...he needs oxygen! Raph, bring him to the lab, HURRY."

"My son...will he survive?"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Don heard April talking in the backround, "Mikey...oh God.. He was hanging there... " she whispered hoarsely.

Don's hands flew over his baby brother, ignoring the sting of pain at the words

He slowly and gently unwound the rope embedded deep around his baby brothers throat, and winced seeing the red mark and deep bruises. He started checking his pulse and breathing, seeingboth were weak and raspy.

"Dammit Mikey! Why did you do this!" he whispered angrily.

He glanced up, "Raph, go get my oxygen mask and tank!" he ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I took down the rant I had posted previously. If anyone wishes to know more, just PM me. Thanks to all for support.

* * *

><p>Raph jumped as his name was called, running to the closet where Don kept the medical supplies.<p>

_God Dammit Mikey, wha' the Hell ya do this for?_ Raph thought, yanking out the oxygen tank and mask.

He ran back, handing the items to Don, fear flashing in his own eyes, "Donnie...is he gunna be alright?" he asked, weakly, terrified.

He shivered as he recalled Mikey's body swaying, dead.

Feeling anger and fear, thinking,' _Mikey...Why da fuck did try ya to kill yourself..'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was edited, so if anyone has questions, feel free to PM Me, thanks to all for their support. **

* * *

><p>April snapped out of her shock, asking, "W...what can I do to help!" she asked Donnie fearfully, wanting to help.<p>

"You can help clean out the rope burn before it can become infected," she heard Don say quietly.

April nodded, her hands reaching for the solution and a soft cloth, "Why do you think he did it Don?"

"I don't know April..." she heard the whispered reply. She looked at Donnie, her own eyes swimming with tears at the sight of his pain.

"He's going to be okay Don, I know it!" she said, touching Don's cheek gently, comforting him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mikey, what was so troubling that you couldn't talk to us?_

"So how is he?" Leo asked when Don finally stepped back.

"Mikey's throat is deeply bruised. The mask will help him get the oxygen he needs," Don said to him.

"Do you have any idea on why...he...?" Leo asked, gesturing to the rope on the floor.

Leo frown as Donnie shook his head, "No...I don't know, but...most people who attempt suicide do leave a note behind."

"Let's see..." Heading to Mikey's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Splinter felt his heart aching, almost breaking, as he help search Michelangelo's room.

_There must be_ _something, anything, that would tell him, why his son did this._

_My son, I wish...I saw you were in pain...I wish you had come to me..._

He walked over to Michelangelo's shelf, and saw his weapons folding neatly on top. _Why is this, the only part of the room that is clean and organized?_

He reached for the weapons, holding them close, when he noticed the small slip of paper underneath. "I have found it..." he said, his paw shaking as he grasped it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Father, and to Leo, Don and Raphie..._

_I'm so sorry for what I am about to do. I did not make this choice lightly. I thought about it for days, the darkness was just invading..._

_It haunted me, the cries...I couldn't get the screaming out of my head..._

_I couldn't stop the words from flowing. I just wanted it all to end. _

_It hurts...so much, that I am leaving the family I love the most behind..._

_I'm not strong enough...to battle against these demons that haunt me everywhere I go..._

_I'm sorry to you all, _

_I love you_

_Mikey..._


	9. Chapter 9

Splinter sighed, placing the note down, "I do not understand. He speaks of hearing voices and screaming... You are his brothers," he said quietly, "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Raph frown, "I don't know sensei, but..." he paused, before saying, "Ya r'member? ..Mikey did flip out a few weeks ago," commented, "Could have sumthin' ta do with that..."

"I don't know... I asked him afterwards, but he wouldn't tell me anything. Don, do you know anything about it?" Leo asked, looking at Don.

"Yeah...I do," Don replied reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Don looked away, saying, "A few weeks ago, me and Mikey had went out to get pizza when we saw a school bus filled with kids..." Don paused, eyes filling.

"There was an accident, the bus had been hit in a pile-up, 3 cars hit the bus. One car hit the emergency door, trapping the kids inside. The doors were stuck. It was on fire," he started to cry, "the kids were screaming for help, banging on the windows, we ran," Don's eyes filled with tears, "We were in front of it when it all blew up."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, walking over, placing an arm around Donnie, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Leo, but...someone saw us," Don wiped his eyes, explaining, "This guy was screaming at us, 'Freaks! You killed those kids!'" Don paused, "He attacked us..."

He looked up at Splinter, "Mikey, let that guy attack him, sensei, he didn't fight back. I wanted to tell you, but Mikey was ashamed, I was too. We should have been able to save them...if we were only a little faster..." Don whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, my internet got cut off due to techno glitch in billings department. Enjoy the extra chapter!**

* * *

><p>"We should've been able to save them," Don choked out, tears running down his cheeks, "It was our fault."<p>

"Donatello, what happened WAS not your fault!" Splinter said gently, embracing him, "Nor was it Michelangelo's. You must remember this, my son."

Raph spoke up, concern and anger blazed in his eyes, "Donnie, why did Mikey freak out when he watched tha' news?"

Don's eyes shone, whispering, "The guy who saw us. He told the news that 'little green men' were terrorists who enjoyed blowing kids up. That we were freaks of nature."


	13. Chapter 13

Don sighed, "I can't understand why he just didn't talk to me...I would understand...I saw it too..."

"It wasn't your fault Donnie," Leo said gently, "Sometimes...we can't save everyone."

"But we could've saved them...but it blew up...we weren't FAST enough... those kids...that smell..." Don said quietly, shuddering at the memory.

Suddenly they heard Mikey screaming, "NO! I'm coming! NOOOO...oh God...I'm sorry...so sorry..." and crying from within.

They ran inside and saw Mikey struggling against April and Casey, trying to get free.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikey fought, kicking and screaming as he woke up, his throat feeling like it was shredded as he screamed.

He could hear his father's voice trying to get him to calm down, to breathe slowly.

_He couldn't breathe; he wanted it to stop, just to finally stop..._

_They had stopped him..._

He heard Donnie telling him that something would help, a pinprick on his arm. _No Donnie...that makes it worse.._

"No please...stop..." he whispered, tears filling as a flashback came.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikey didn't want to dream, they haunted his dreams...and now...he had no choice as his drugged body relaxed...

_Mikey heard the sounds of a car crash and screams, "That's weird eh? Let's check it out!," he said, "Maybe it's a pizza truck!" he said excitedly. _

_Donnie smiled back,"Sure Mikey," following Mikey as they jumped._

_"Who knows, maybe it's a computer truck?" Mikey said, grinning, as he jumped to the next building with ease._

_"That'll be cool!" Don said grinning. _


	16. Chapter 16

"When we ge_-" when Don's voice broke off._

_Mikey peered down to look, his own eyes wide, "Oh God...Donnie...Let's go!" Mikey yelled as he jumped over the side to the fire escape, "Don, call the fire department! Now! Corner of Carney Street and Quince Avenue!" _

_Mikey never knew he could move so fast. He pushed himself, his brother right behind him. They both ran as fast as possible._

_They hit the alley pavement softly..._

_The fire crackles.._


	17. Chapter 17

_He heard Donnie jumping behind him, a split second behind, as he pushed his muscles to work faster. He felt the cool cement on the ground, the small pebbles as his calloused feet ran over them. _

_He was about 20 feet away, and he heard various children voices scream, "Please... please.. .save us! MOMMY! DADDY! SAVE US! DON'T LET US BURN, OPEN THE WINDOWS!" and his heart broke, and his resolve deepened. _

_He would save them._

"_I'm coming, don't worry, I'm coming," he called out. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Mikey was about 10 paces away, so close he can see the kids eyes clearly, crying fearfully._

_Suddenly he heard a loud hiss; the sound of the fire crackling, growing._

_All of a sudden he felt pain, Screaming, then white flashes in his eyes, a loud booming echo, burning heat, hot debris hit his leathery skin as he landed on concrete._

_Mikey moaned, rolling back to his feet, __watching the burning remains in disbelief, his heart aching painfully, 'We couldn't save them.'_


	19. Chapter 19

He dislodged the mask, struggling to get up, "I'm sorry," Mikey opened his eyes, guilt filling his eyes, "S'rry," he whispered hoarsely to his family, struggling to breathe.

"Mikey...just relax..no talking..." Don said gently, placing the mask back on, holding MIkey's arm down, indicating Splinter do the same on the other side, "don't talk, let the mask work for you..."

Mikey closed his eyes at the words, shaking his head 'No'. "I'm sorry," he forced out again, gasping. His chest hitched upwards, and he panicked as he tried to breathe but couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

"Michelangelo, I want you to focus, breathe in, hold for 3 seconds, then breathe out," Splinter said, watching his son struggling made his heart ache.

Mikey whimpered, his eyes watering as he gasped for air, struggling. After a minute, he managed to breathe in deeply.

"My son, please keep the mask on," Splinter said gently, placing it back on, "Remember your breathing, deep and slow."

Raph asked, "Why?" the whispered word full of hurt, anger and confusion.

Mikey looked away, "I needed to...their voices...it wouldn't stop...make it stop..."


	21. Chapter 21

Mikey cried, wrapping his arms around himself to draw some comfort.

Raph felt his heart break into a million pieces at the sight. He went to his baby brother and gently scooped him into a tight hug.

Mike buried his face against Raph's neck and sobbed uncontrollably as his big brother gently rubbed his shell, "Ah Mike, ya just gotta talk to us." Raph said gently.

"C...can you make the nightmares go...a...a...away?" Mikey whispered, his voice raspy and low, and muffled by the oxygen mask on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

"How could you!" Don said angrily, his eyes blazing as he advanced on Mikey, his fists clenched.

Mikey looked up from Raph's embrace, flinching from Don's advance, a flash of fear crossing his face, "I...I didn't...know what else to do... I'm not strong...not like you..."

Don stopped in place as he saw the fear flash in Mikey's eyes. Don's hand shook as he touched Mikey's cheek, the other touching Mikey's bruised and swollen neck, "I'm not strong Mike... I still have nightmares... just like you. I get scared...I was scared..."


	23. Chapter 23

No one spoke, no one moved; they watched quietly, now wanting to spoil the atmosphere, they wanted to hear the answers from Mikey.

Mikey finally spoke "Y...you all say I'm the fastest out of all of us. But...that...that day, I wasn't fast enough," He glanced away, shame on his face, "I couldn't save them... I...failed.. I couldn't do it...the one good thing you all were proud of me for. My speed wasn't good enough and I failed you..."

Mikey could feel Donnie's tears on his arm, "I'm sorry Donnie."


	24. Chapter 24

Don looked up at Mikey, tears falling down his cheeks, "You don't have to be sorry Mikey…this wasn't your fault…those kids dying, it wasn't our fault," he said softly, wiping the tears from Mikey's face gently.

"It's not…but…I wasn't fast enough Donnie…" Mikey said, looking up at Don, eyes brimming with tears.

"Neither was I Mikey, but I didn't kill them. Neither did you. Sometimes…we have to accept defeat…even if it hurts…" Don whispered.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said gently, "You and Donatello did not kill those children."


	25. Chapter 25

"Mikey, please, promise me, don't do this, ever again," Don whispered, begging Mikey not to attempt suicide again.

"I'm sorry…" Mikey rasped as he reached up to touch his throat, "I can't…"

"Mikey…promise me!" Don begged, fear filling his eyes.

Mikey was conflicted, _It hurts so much...I just want it to stop._

_It was starting to get harder to breathe._ He gasped sharply, the world blurring around him_._

"Mikey, calm down, breathe!"

He gasped out, "I'm sorry...Donnie..."


	26. Chapter 26

_He saw the frantic looks in his family's faces the fear and love flashing through their eyes. He made a mistake…_

"Michelangelo, look at me," he heard Leo's voice bark out sharply, and Mikey's eyes darted to him, "You can do this, now breathe in slowly, then exhale. Now!"

Mikey nodded, gasping as air hit his lungs. _I'm sorry..._feeling a pang of guilt when he saw their scared faces, _I won't try again...but it hurts...so much..._

"I'm sorry," he whispered tiredly, "I won't."


	27. Chapter 27

Mikey woke up to the comforting sound of the machines beeping.

He shivered as he recalled what he dreamed..._The noose tightening, sharp pain in his throat, hands up, limbs kicking and flailing...thinking, 'I'm sorry' _

Mikey grabbed the mask, trying to draw more air in through his swollen throat.

He jumped when he heard a voice say quietly in the dark, "Hey, you're finally awake."

His blue eyes darted to the shadowed figure, seeing Casey.

"Wha' doin' e're?" he asked, his voice raspy and hoarse.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ya know you'se hurt ya bros, 'ight?" Casey said quietly, his voice disturbingly solemn.

"I...I kn'w," he rasped, "I s'rry."

"They love you...we all love ya Mike...Seein' ya hangin' there...we were friggin' terrified," Casey said quietly, glancing away, eyes shimmering in the dim light.

Mikey felt tears build up, the guilt building in intensity.

"I 'member this kid...he was young...he killed 'imself...no one knew why..." Casey said, glancing at Mikey, fury and hurt on his face, "Why? Why tha' fuck didja do it?"


	29. Chapter 29

Mikey looked away, Casey needed to know, they all did.

"You...know...that feelin'...when..ya do...s'methin..wrong?" he struggled, breathing deeply in the mask, trying to get the words out.

"I ..hear them...I'm so close...I can hear this kid...screamin..he says...ta 'is friend...Turtle...Ti..Titan..." he said, his chest heaving with effort, "that...we will ...save...them..." and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I...I no hero...t...they right...my...my brothers...I...I ain't no one special..," Mikey rasped, his eyes closing tiredly.


	30. Chapter 30

"Wha' ya talkin' about Mike?" Casey asked gently, "It's just a phase, 'ight?"

Mikey gave a weak laugh, "Heh...no...no phase...I..am. was Turtle Titan..." he said, trying to get Casey to understand.

Casey nodded, "Ya saved lotsa lives Mike...as you. Only you. Ya don't need ta be some hero, ya somethin' special a'ready to ya family."

"Really?" Mikey asked, eyes shimmering.

He was startled when he saw his brothers and father look at him, "Never doubt the love your family will always have for you Michelangelo."


	31. Chapter 31

He glanced at his family, feeling the shame and guilt build up as he saw their pain and fear. That guilty yearn building inside, but he pushed it away angrily.

'_NO! ...they love me...I know they do...I got to be stronger...it hurts...but...'_he glanced up at them, a tear slipping free, '_I hurt them too...and I don't want to do that anymore.'_

"I'm sorry," he whispered painfully, "I...I just wanted the pain to stop...that...guilty yearn...to go away..."


	32. Chapter 32

Leo stepped forward, "Mikey, you don't have to shoulder the pain to yourself. Sharing your pain, lessens your own, and helps us understand what you're both going through," and he glanced at Don, "That goes for you to Donnie!"

Donnie looked away ashamed, feeling tendrils of guilt building, "I'm sorry...I... I thought that if I told you, that it would show you what a failure I was, that we both were," he whispered. He smiled weakly when he felt Mikey's hand reach out and grasp his.

"You...not failure...big br'ther," Mikey rasped.


	33. Chapter 33

"Neither are you little brother, we'll get through this, both of us," Donnie said, his heart aching as he saw the flash of pain cross his brother face.

"I s'rry," Mikey said again, his eyes drooping, "hurts.."

"Try to sleep Mikey...someone will be here, always," Don said, glancing at his brothers with a smile.

"You...try...sleep...too,"Mikey whispered, his eyes slipping closed, falling asleep.

Don sat down in the chair nearby, "I'm sorry guys, if...if I just talked about it, maybe Mikey wouldn't have done this."


	34. Chapter 34

April shushed him, "Donnie, this wasn't your fault. Mikey alone made this decision, not you."

"April's right Donnie," Leo said sternly, "Don't blame yourself for Mikey's choices. That is his burden to bear, not yours."

Don bit his lip, glancing at his little brother, the guilt and pain he tried hiding from his family seem to increase, "Mikey ...he almost died..and...those kids...we..." finally breaking down and crying.

He heard their footsteps as they came closer, wrapping him up in a group hug, whispering words of comfort as he cried.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later:

Mikey walked into the kitchen on a mission for something cool to drink. Finding a pop, he quickly opened it, feeling the cool liquid slide down his aching throat.

"Hey Mike, ya 'kay?" Raph asked concerned when he spotted Mikey rubbing his throat painfully.

"I'm okay," Mikey rasped, his throat still healing from his suicide attempt.

"Did Donnie tell ya when your throat gunna be all healed? Ya sound freaky, and it's weird not hearin' ya laugh a'ound in tha lair," Raph said, grabbing his own pop.


	36. Chapter 36

"He says...should heal...pro'ly in about a month," Mikey said, taking another wonderful drink as he sat at the table.

"How ya really doin'?" Raph asked, noticing the dark purple rings under his eyes, and felt a twinge of concern, "Ya know ya can always come ta me, 'ight?"

Mikey looked up tiredly, about to say 'he was fine and that he knew that', when he saw the scared look in his older brothers face.

"I'm not gonna try again Raphie," Mikey said, trying to convince him, "I'm fine...just...tired.."


	37. Chapter 37

"It's hard to believe tha'" Raph said darkly, glancing away, "Mikey...wha' exactly were ya thinkin' when ya hung himself?" Raph finally asked.

Mikey flinched at the words, but knew Raph wanted to know

"I was feeling like...I was lost...that the pain and guilt built so much, so hard, and so fast, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted it all to stop," Mikey confessed, looking away.

"Do ya feel like tha' still?" Raph asked gently, concerned.

"Sometimes...I feel like it," Mikey admitted, looking away.


	38. Chapter 38

"Why don'tcha talk to us Mike?" Raph said gruffly.

Mikey whispered, "I'm sorry Raph...it's hard..." he glanced up, fear in his eyes, "I...still have nightmares ...of this," rubbing his fingers along the healing rope burn.

"I ain't neva' been so scared Mike... ya know?" Raph said looking up, drinking his pop, glaring, "If ya eva' try tha' again, I'm gonna kill ya myself!"

"I ain't gonna kill myself!" Mikey glanced away, standing up, "I not gonna..." stopping as he started coughing.

"Ya 'kay?" Raph asked, holding Mikey up.


	39. Chapter 39

Mikey coughed a few more seconds, glaring at Raph, "Look, I'm okay."

Raph said angrily, grabbing his arm, "No ya ain't! Stop sayin' you are when you know you ain't!"

Mikey yanked his arm away, glaring, "I'm fine! You guys already watch me, and I haven't killed myself! Just leave me alone!"

Raph growled, "Ya ain't gettin' off tha' easy!" he said.

Mikey yelled back, "You can't stop me!"

The commotion brought the rest of his brothers into the kitchen, Don asking, "What's going on? We heard yelling."


	40. Chapter 40

Mikey glared at Raph, indicating for him to keep quiet.

Leo frowned, sensing the tense emotions "Mikey, it's going to be okay."

"Geez I need space," Mikey said, looking like he was about to explode, "I can't just...talk...when you want."

Don thought '_I feel guilt and shame...I can detach myself...It's how I work on them when they are injured...it still hurts...but I understand..'_

_"_I do understand Mikey," Don whispered.

Mikey glanced up, tears in his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

Mikey stared at Don for a moment, tears still shimmering, "Look, when I'm ready...I'll talk. Okay?"

"We'll hold you to that Mikey!" Leo said sternly, "When you're ready."

Mikey nodded, "One day, I will. I'm gonna lie down, I ain't feelin' to hot."

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is your throat sore?" Don immediately asked.

Mikey sighed, "Nothing's wrong. No, I'm not sick. Yes, my throat is sore. But right now, I'm just tired."

"Still have nightmares?" Don asked with a knowing look.

Mikey flinched.


	42. Chapter 42

Raph sat down, watching Mike disappear, "Guys, how we gonna help him when he don't talk?"

Leo sat down at the table, Don joining them, "I don't know Raph."

Don sighed, "We just have to be patient guys."

"Ya think he'll try again?" Raph asked fearfully.

"I don't know Raph, but I don't think he'll try again," Don said, "He knows how much it affected us and he doesn't want to cause that pain again."

"Are you sure Donnie?" Leo asked concerned.

"No," he replied sadly.


	43. Chapter 43

Early morning:

Mikey woke up trembling _Where's Leo? _He thought vaguely as he slowly got up. _I thought it was his turn last night_. He thought bitterly as he started pulling his gear on.

_He must have got up earlier_ he sighed, before seeing his door was reattached. His eyes widened in shock, _No way, they didn't..._

He touched the door, shaking slightly, _They...they trust me...again_

He bit his lip, _I have to talk to them.._


	44. Chapter 44

When he walked into the dojo, he saw his brothers and father already sitting in a semi circle. A spot left open for him.

He whispered weakly, the words leaving his mouth, "Can...can I talk to you guys?"

"Of course you can Michelangelo. Never be afraid to say what is on your mind," Splinter said, waving his paw to allow Mikey to sit down and get comfortable.

Mikey took a deep breathe, hesitating a second, "I..I keep having nightmares..." and for the next few hours, he told his family everything.


	45. Chapter 45

Mikey smiled as he ran from Raph, "I had to! I had to! Leo told me to!" snickering as a pink Raph charged after him.

"I don't care if Leo...wait Leo told you to?" Raph asked, yanking his arm, stopping him.

Mikey squirmed, wriggling away, "Yeah...he said I hadta play a trick...it's part of my therapy..."

Raph sighed, groaning, "Fine, ya little dipstick, ya get off tha hook for now, but next time," he said glaring, waving a pink fist into Mikey's face.

"Got it," he snickered.


	46. Chapter 46

Mikey watched with a smile as Raph advanced on Leo, pouncing on him.

Don peeked out, seeing the commotion and asked Mikey, "W...why is Raph pink? Aaannd attacking Leo? Mikey, what did you do?"

Mikey smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Leo said it would be best if I tried doing what I used to do. You know, playing pranks and whatnot? I don't know," he said with a shrug, "As soon as he said 'Raph' and 'Prank' and that I had to do it, I couldn't resist...I feel...like I used to.."


	47. Chapter 47

"That's good Mikey...I'm glad...it's nice to see you smiling again," Don said softly.

He glanced at his brothers on the floor, then at Donnie, silently thinking, _I can't help feeling guilty...I don't know why I tried killing myself...or why I thought that was my only option...but I know better now..._

"Mikey?" Donnie spoke gently, concerned.

"I'm okay Don. I'm just lucky I have you guys," he said to Donnie, "It makes it...lighter inside...ya know?"

Donnie smiled, nodding his head, "I know."


	48. Chapter 48

Don smiled, "You'll always have us to remind you next time Mike. You're our light, but we'll be yours as well."

_That's why I'm glad I have my bros..._Mikey thought with a smile, "I know Donnie...I know that now..."

"Mikey, ya gonna git this crap off my shell!" Raph said stomping over.

Mikey shrieked, "What? No way! You can't catch me," as he took off.

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE BRAT!" Raph yelled chasing him.

Mikey grinned, '_I missed this..'_


End file.
